La Dernière Culotte !
by ptite-ane
Summary: En cette très jolie matinée de samedi, une culotte volète gaiment au gré du vent dans le parc de Poudlard. A ses trousses, une Lily enragée.


Note d'auteur : Merci à Shaman pour ses récits de culottes sales qui m'ont donnés l'idée de faire un titre fantastique avec une de ses phrases.

Merci à Shaman (bis) pour m'avoir aidée quant au sujet de la fic ainsi que son intrigue.

Et enfin, merci à Shaman (ter) pour sa correction.

Quand je vous disais que mes bêtas étaient géniales ! ^^

**La dernière Culotte !**

Le soleil se levait doucement, offrant ses rayons de lumière qui caressaient doucement le parc et le château de Poudlard, jusqu'à s'infiltrer avec poésie dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

Ainsi était éclairé avec délicatesse un immense tas de linge sale.

Lily Evans avait toujours pris grand soin de ses affaires. Ses cours étaient rangés, son écriture claire et ses livres ne connaissaient pas le même destin que ceux de ses autres camarades : cornés et oubliés dans un coin. Non, Lily Evans était une jeune fille modèle.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'on rentre dans sa chambre.

Là était « l'exception qui confirme la règle » : ses robes étaient retournées et irrémédiablement froissées sous des pantalons laissés négligemment par terre. Le tout était recouvert de chaussettes légèrement grisâtres et de sous-vêtements plus ou moins usagés.

Il fallait tout de même préciser que le pliage et le rangement du linge était ce que Lily détestait le plus au monde.

Malheureusement, ce jour-là, alors qu'elle fouillait avec vigueur sa malle, celle-ci restait irrémédiablement vide -chose fort étrange à ses yeux qui ne voyaient pas l'océan d'immondice qui croupissait derrière elle. Elle désirait se rendre à Pré-au-Lard pour l'après-midi afin de profiter d'un des derniers jours ensoleillés et modérément chauffés, cependant, elle n'avait plus rien à se mettre. Sauf cet étrange débardeur à fleur qu'elle regrettait désormais d'avoir acheté : quelle laideur !

Elle se releva, les poings sur les hanches, la mine perplexe, dans son typique pyjama orange. Car en effet, Lily Evans était une fille comme n'importe quelle autre : elle avait eu un coup de coeur en entrant dans le magasin de vêtement face à cet ensemble à la couleur fort amusante et à la texture tellement épaisse... Mais la fatalité l'avait rattrapée et le pyjama avait non seulement perdu en velouté mais il avait aussi rétréci au lavage, comme tous les pyjamas du monde. Il existait bel et bien des choses que la magie ne pouvait pas changer, et cela en faisait partie.

En se retournant, elle réussit par miracle à trouver un haut convenable qu'elle avait jeté sur sa table de chevet la veille -« Il n'est même pas sale de toute façon »- et tenta de le défroisser avec quelques gestes brusques de la main puis décida de garder les chaussettes qu'elle avait aux pieds et, après avoir creusé dans le monticule de linge sale, elle récupéra le pantalon qu'elle aurait dû apporter au lessivage il y a de cela une semaine. Personne ne remarquerait qu'elle ne mettait que des vieux vêtements à l'hygiène passable, elle en était certaine.

Elle piocha un soutien-gorge étalé près de son lit sans y prêter grande attention et déposa le tout sur sa couverture, assez fière d'elle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre une bonne douche et se coiffer pour partir faire des achats -de vêtements peut-être, elle semblait en avoir besoin se dit-elle.

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte avec un sourire, amusée par sa propre distraction, qu'elle avait oublié de prendre une culotte. Où avait-elle donc la tête ?

Elle ouvrit sa malle à nouveau et poussa doucement les livres, les parchemins et les cadeaux... et tomba sur l'autre côté du bagage. Lily fronça les sourcils, certaine qu'il devait lui rester au moins quelques culottes : elle les avait balancées la veille pour pouvoir mettre une qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement par soucis de coquetterie féminine.

-Où sont-elles donc passées ? demanda la jeune préfète-en-chef à voix haute, comme si cela était de la fautes des sous-vêtements et non la sienne.

Comme cela lui cassait les pieds de devoir amener le linge salle dans la buanderie de l'école afin que les elfes le lavent. Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait que peu besoin, en tout cas beaucoup moins que les autres élèves grâce à ses méthodes économiques, mais aujourd'hui, une petite voix la sermonnait à ce sujet. Lily la fit taire en soupirant excessivement fort et en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Elle regarda autour d'elle et finit par apercevoir ce qu'elle désirait : un rayon de soleil tombait sur la culotte en question comme s'il s'agissait d'un présent miraculeux ou d'un trésor inestimable.

Sauf que, qui dit rayon de soleil dit aussi chat se prélassant avec extase. Car oui, ces merveilleuses créatures connaissaient toujours l'endroit le plus confortable qu'il puisse exister, et en ce moment, l'endroit en question semblait être sur une petite culotte bleue inondée par la tiédeur du soleil matinal avec comme accompagnement musical le chant lointain des oiseaux dans le parc.

Sooty ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Ce chat noir aux yeux verts étincelants s'étalait de tout son long, ne remuant même plus une seule moustache, un air comblé sur sa frimousse.

Lily s'attendrit face à la peinture qui s'offrait à elle mais se décida malgré tout à chasser son chat de sa propriété -bien qu'aux yeux de celui-ci, c'était tout à fait le contraire mais ceci est une longue histoire qui remonte à l'Egypte Ancienne alors ne nous embarrassons pas d'intrigues inutiles.

Le chat retourna une oreille vers sa maîtresse. Ladite oreille était trouée depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, il y a quatre années : on avait retrouvé Sooty, après une nuit d'absence, faible et gonflé comme jamais, du sang s'écoulant dans son beau pelage ébène. Personne n'avait su trouver de raison à cette blessure bien que Lily avait eu de gros soupçons sur les garçons de sa classe qui regardaient bizarrement le chaton après cet incident.

Bref, la préfète-en-chef s'approcha de son animal de compagnie et se mit à tirer sur la culotte bleue. Sooty se mit alors à grogner doucement en guise d'avertissement mais sa maîtresse ne semblant pas vouloir abandonner, il se mit à miauler d'agacement puis à feuler franchement sur les mains incommodantes qui cherchaient à le faire basculer.

Lily, agacée mais aussi légèrement amusée par les réactions de son chat, décida de pousser doucement Sooty mais ce dernier lui répondit par un vif coup de patte. Lily retira immédiatement la main en laissant une exclamation s'échapper de sa bouche.

-Aïe ! gémit-elle en regardant les traces de griffure sur ses doigts. Méchant ! sermonna-t-elle ensuite.

Le chat sembla indifférent à la critique mais continuait de fixer sa maîtresse avec colère, remuant la queue de mécontentement. Lily fronça les sourcils et afficha une moue avant de se jeter plus franchement sur sa petite culotte. Sooty décida alors de se lancer corps et griffes dans la bataille.

La jeune sorcière se fit mordre, griffer et reçu plusieurs coups sur le crâne tout en se faisant presque cracher dessus par le terrible matou tellement celui-ci hurlait d'indignation.

-Victoire ! piailla-t-elle en saisissant finalement la culotte du bout des doigts puis en la relevant d'un geste brusque en l'air par précaution face au fauve qu'elle avait adopté.

Malencontreusement, son geste fut trop violent pour une main trop blessée. La culotte s'échappa et fit un ravissant vol plané que Lily et Sooty observaient avec attention : la jeune fille ne pensait plus, son cerveau était comme éteint, tandis que son chat se demandait s'il serait capable de bondir sur cette proie volante fort amusante.

Le destin le contraria : la culotte passa par la fenêtre sous le regard horrifié de Lily Evans.

-Nooon ! s'écria-t-elle en accourant au rebord de la fenêtre pour voir où son sous-vêtement se dirigeait.

Il était déjà bien bas, bien trop bas.

Qu'allait-on dire d'elle ? Y avait-il son prénom sur cette culotte bleue ? Elle deviendrait la risée de toute l'école : dire que James Potter la laissait enfin en paix depuis quelques semaines mais ça ne pouvait définitivement pas durer on dirait. En plus cette culotte n'était vraiment pas terrible avec sa dentelle trop exagérée et ses coutures élargies qui l'aurait fait passer pour la propriété d'une grand-mère.

Elle se retourna brusquement, saisit sa robe de chambre rose -qui avait autrefois appartenue à sa soeur Pétunia, d'où la couleur qui allait parfaitement aux blondes mais définitivement pas aux chevelures auburn-, enfila ses chaussons dont les semelles s'ouvraient à moitié puis se précipita dans les escaliers.

Sous la hâte, elle ne fit pas attention à une petite table qui avait été déplacée la veille et se cogna le pied dans celle-ci, plus précisément contre un de ses précieux orteils.

Lily se mordit les lèvres et crispa les doigts en se retenant de jurer tandis qu'une douleur aiguë la traversait. Elle était certaine qu'elle s'était retourné un ongle, ou qu'elle saignait. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir si mal sans saigner ! Ce serait injuste ! Elle voulait avoir une preuve de cette atroce souffrance.

La préfète-en-chef prit une grande inspiration, affrontant la blessure avec bravoure, puis se rappela de l'urgence : sa culotte était en ce moment même dans le parc, probablement à la vue de tous. Elle se remit alors à courir à toute vitesse, bien que son orteil meurtri la ralentissait.

En traversant le tableau de la grosse dame, elle croisa un groupe d'élèves ridiculement petits qui la fixaient avant de ricaner bêtement en la montrant du doigt.

-Allez vous faire voir ! hurla-t-elle, la colère croissant sous la gêne.

Les sales morveux affichèrent une mine outrée avant de murmurer des choses avec un rictus, probablement pour se moquer encore plus d'elle. Elle sentit un élan de haine envers eux et ne chercha même pas à relativiser.

Aujourd'hui, elle regrettait terriblement cette manie d'être économique : elle n'aurait pas à porter une robe de chambre qui ne lui allait pas, un pyjama ridicule et trop court et serait en possession d'assez de culottes propres pour ne pas à avoir à courir dans les escaliers dans un tel accoutrement !

Surtout que cela était formellement interdit dans le règlement de l'école.

Lily déglutit, sous la douleur, l'effort de la course mais surtout sous la crainte : il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle tombe sur qui que ce soit. Bon, les autres préfets devaient lui obéir, rien à craindre à ce sujet-là. Par contre, elle était cuite si elle tombait sur un pro...

-Miss Evans ?

L'interpellée pensa très fort à un juron. Puis se retourna pour faire face, droite et sérieuse dans son pyjama orange et sa robe de chambre rose, à Minerva McGonagall.

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites dans une tenue pareille ? gronda-t-elle, scandalisée.

-Je devais récupérer quelque chose, répondit Lily.

-Et cela ne pouvait pas attendre que vous vous habilliez je présume ? continua le professseur.

L'élève retint une remarque par respect et se contenta d'afficher une moue agacée tandis qu'elle continuait de se faire sermonner. Etrangement, elle si respectueuse, n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce jour-là bien qu'elle restait blessée et déçue de se faire réprimander.

-Inadmissible... D'une préfète-en-chef !... Dévergondage...

C'était assez disproportionné aux oreilles de Lily mais elle comprenait que McGonagall était très désappointée. Soudain, son attention se détourna sur un groupe de jeunes garçons qui discutaient gaiment.

-On va faire un tour dans le parc ? Il paraît qu'il y a des niffleurs qui se sont réfugiés du côté nord.

Lily ne s'intéressait pas aux niffleurs, pas plus qu'elle ne s'intéressait aux veracrasses et à James Potter, par contre, ces jeunes gens allaient se rendre exactement là où sa petite culotte se trouvait en ce moment-même.

Ignorant soudainement sa directrice de maison, elle se rua sur les élèves en question et les poussa à bout de bras dans une tentative désespérée pour les retarder avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de dévaler les escaliers. Un garçon était tombé, effaré, mais heureusement son ami l'avait rattrapé de justesse tandis que McGonagall s'insurgeait sous la colère :

-Trente points en moins à Gryffondor ! Et deux heures de retenues ! entendit Lily tandis qu'elle continuait sa course folle.

Et voilà, elle venait de faire retirer trente points à sa maison, plus qu'elle n'en avait jamais perdu de toute sa scolarité. Et en plus, elle avait deux heures de colle !

Son coeur se serra face à une telle injustice : elle devait récupérer sa culotte ! C'était l'infraction ou le déshonneur et elle avait choisi. Cependant, elle sentait malgré tout une boule douloureuse dans sa gorge.

Satanés gamins ! Satané Sooty ! Satanée culotte ! Satanée buanderie qui ne venait pas d'elle-même chercher le linge sale !

Et satané chausson qui glisse ! pensa-t-elle alors que son pied dérapait d'une marche, ayant posé son talon trop près du rebord. C'est donc les épaules et le bassin endoloris et une jolie bosse à prévoir sur le front dans quelques minutes qu'elle termina sa course au bas des escaliers... Mais elle avait la certitude d'avoir cogné quelque chose.

Oh Merlin, pria-t-elle, faites qu'elle n'ait pas cassé un vase précieux ou une armure légendaire. Elle garda les yeux fermés en se frottant le dos tout en se relevant, s'admettant qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas on jour de chance et donc qu'elle devrait probablement avoir à faire à des dégâts importants.

En rouvrant les yeux, elle vit qu'elle avait à la fois tort et raison. Tort car il ne s'agissait pas d'un vase ou d'une armure, raison car il y aurait de gros dégâts.

En effet, elle semblait avoir percuté dans sa chute le professeur Slughorn qui passait dans le hall à ce moment-là. Il était encore allongé sur le dos et paraissait comme sonné. Hésitante elle décida de s'éloigner sans lui apporter son aide : quelqu'un d'autre arriverait rapidement et mieux valait qu'il ne sache pas que c'était son élève préférée qui venait de le jeter à terre.

-Désolée professeur, lança-t-elle juste avant de franchir les grandes portes qui la séparaient du parc.

Mais quelle idiote ! se dit-elle. Non seulement elle ne lui apportait pas de l'aide mais lui montrait clairement que c'était elle qui l'avait agressé involontairement ! S'il ne la renvoyait pas, il était certain qu'elle n'irait plus à ses petites soirées. Elle ressentit soudainement une colère amère face à cette future injustice -bien que cela l'arrangeait d'un côté : elle avait toujours du mal à trouver un partenaire avec qui y aller- et rajouta le nom de Slughorn aux choses qu'elle détestait aujourd'hui.

Ainsi que le sien : pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu réfléchir deux secondes ?

C'était la St-Anti-Lily ou la Ste-Pétunia ? Quelle horrible journée en tout cas.

Une fois dans le parc, elle regretta une nouvelle fois d'avoir pris des chaussons vieux et troués : il avait plu durant la nuit et la boue s'infiltrait sous ses orteils. La préfète-en-chef grimaça de dégoût puis jeta un regard autour d'elle avant de se diriger sous la tour des Gryffondor, tirant ses jambes avec force afin qu'elles ne s'enfoncent pas dans la gadoue. Une fois arrivée, elle examina le sol.

Rien. Sa culotte n'était définitivement pas là.

Elle se mit alors à augmenter la surface de recherche jusqu'au moment où un coup de vent lui mit quelques mèches dans les yeux. Elle préféra ne pas penser à la coiffure qu'elle devait avoir en cet instant et releva la tête afin de se dégager le visage. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle la vit.

Sa culotte !

Elle était coincée sur une branche d'un châtaigner assez grand. Lily maudit une nouvelle fois son chat et s'approcha de l'arbre en plongeant sa main dans la poche de sa robe de chambre pour en sortir un papier coloré qui avait servit à emballer un chocogrenouille.

Oui, Lily ne prenait vraiment pas soin de ses vêtements et oubliait souvent de jeter le contenu de ses poches.

-Ma baguette ! s'exclama-t-elle en tâtant les différents endroits où elle aurait pu la ranger mais du se faire une raison : elle l'avait oubliée dans son dortoir.

Elle jeta un regard désespéré vers la tour qui s'élevait derrière elle puis revint à sa culotte. Soit elle remontait tout le château au risque de se faire à nouveau avoir par McGonagall et Slughorn et que d'autres récupèrent son « bien » avant elle soit elle le faisait à la moldue.

Lily retroussa ses manches -qui retombèrent l'instant suivant- et tenta de s'agripper à l'écorce de l'arbre mais son effort ne fut récompensé par aucune montée mais plutôt par des ongles retournés.

Elle gémit et poussa quelques petits cris en se tenant les mains, déjà amochées par son chat. Au bout de dix longues minutes à patiner inutilement à cause de la boue sur ses chaussons et son manque de pratique, elle finit par arriver à la première branche du châtaigner et à partir de là, l'escalade fut plus simple. De leur côté, tous les oiseaux qui se reposaient dans cet arbre jusqu'alors s'étaient envolés pour fuir cette furie.

Le visage de Lily rayonna en se disant qu'elle venait de faire la partie la plus difficile du travail et en repensant à ses jeux d'enfants dans les arbres mais son sourire s'effaça à l'instant même où elle se prit une première branche dans la figure. Elle continua donc à se rapprocher, lançant quelques exclamations, des malédictions ou mêmes des insultes sans queue ni tête au fur et à mesure qu'elle se faisait fouetter le visage par l'arbre qui restait pourtant immobile ou qu'elle s'accrochait les cheveux à une châtaigne qui lui piquait irrémédiablement le crâne.

Finalement, elle arriva -les joues écorchées, des brindilles dans sa chevelure épaisse et complètement décoiffée- sur la branche où se trouvait sa culotte. Elle s'en approcha délicatement, de peur de tomber.

Bien évidemment, il fallut que la branche soit moins rigide que les autres et qu'elle penche sous son poids, faisant glisser le petit sous-vêtement bleu jusqu'au bout.

Saleté d'arbre ! rajouta Lily à la longue liste de choses qu'elle haïssait en cette journée.

Elle continua de ramper avec encore plus de délicatesse vers l'extrémité et tendit le bras, réduisant à chaque fois la distance de quelques millimètres...

Elle y était presque...

Plus qu'un tout petit effort...

Son majeur avait frôlé le tissu ! Encore un peu et...

Un hibou passa et emporta la culotte avec lui, sur sa tête.

Cette fois-ci, Lily hurla son juron pour de bon puis déversa un flot d'insultes fort peu convenables pour une jeune fille de son âge et de sa qualité. Elle jugea la distance entre le sol et la branche puis se laissa tomber avec maladresse. Un nouvel élan de douleur la traversa depuis son orteil meurtri quelques minutes plus tôt mais aussi parce qu'elle avait mal atterri et sa cheville n'appréciait que moyennement la chose. Heureusement, elle n'était pas foulée, par contre, sous le choc, Lily était tombée à genoux et son pantalon de pyjama orange était désormais tâché de vert et de marron à cause de l'herbe et de la boue.

La jeune femme tenta de s'essuyer mais ne réussit qu'à se mettre un peu plus de terre sur les mains.

Se rappelant sa quête première elle leva les yeux au ciel en courant. Par chance, le volatile -qui avait désormais lui aussi sa place dans les choses que Lily Evans voulait détruire à tout jamais à cause de cette journée maudite- voletait sans logique, aveuglé par le vêtement bleu et n'était pas allé bien loin.

Lily se précipita dans sa direction mais il ne semblait pas penser qu'il était plus intelligent de se poser à terre. Au contraire, le hibou continuait de monter et, bientôt, la préfète-en-chef eu du mal à le distinguer clairement dans le ciel aussi bleu que sa culotte.

Le nez levé et les yeux fixés sur le voleur-de-culotte, elle ne vit pas la pousse de citrouille fort développée dans le potager qu'elle traversait près des serres. Elle se prit le pied dedans et tomba de tout son long.

Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, elle le savait et ne prit pas la peine de chercher à se nettoyer, mais en se relevant, elle renifla douloureusement et sentit les sanglot se rapprocher à grands pas.

Mais qu'avait-elle donc fait pour mériter tout ça !

Idiote de citrouille !

Elle se remit à courir, de plus en plus fatiguée, sentant la naissance d'un point de côté et le souffle lui manqua bientôt. Elle réussit à retrouver le hibou qui se dirigeait vers le terrain de Quidditch. Lily s'accorda un instant de réflexion tout en se précipitant dans le stade afin de se remémorer si une équipe s'entraînait à ce moment-là... Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais fait attention à ce genre de détail ?

Une fois sur le terrain, elle eu une réponse à sa première question : toute l'équipe de Gryffondor était présente. Et ce qu'elle vit la foudroya sur place. Le hibou venait de se débarrasser de ce qui lui masquait la vue et partit à toute vitesse vers la volière, trop heureux d'en avoir fini avec ce cauchemar.

Le petit morceau de tissus, quant à lui, tomba doucement avant de se faire emporter par un coup de vent...

Un coup de vent qui allait vers la droite puis montait brutalement avant de descendre en piqué.

Lily observa le cirque que faisait sa culotte, horrifiée, jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un attrapa son sous-vêtement.

Jusqu'au moment où...James Potter... Attrapa... Sa...

Culotte.

Le cerveau de la jeune fille se mit alors à tourner à plein régime : elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, elle ne devait pas lui laisser le temps de voir ça, elle devait agir...

-C'EST A MOI ! hurla-t-elle à plein poumon.

Plusieurs joueurs s'immobilisèrent, choqués, et se retournèrent vers elle. Elle se sentit rougir et l'envie de pleurer ressurgit en elle.

James la regarda puis fixa ce qu'il tenait dans la main avant de descendre doucement vers la terre ferme. De son côté, Sirius Black les observait, sa batte sur l'épaule, ne donnant plus d'ordre à son équipe malgré son statut de capitaine.

Lily hésita un instant puis s'avança vers son camarade. Il tenait fermement la culotte dans sa main et elle comprit finalement pourquoi : le vif d'or s'y était coincé. Elle vit avec honte James le retirer du tissus en le dépliant et sentit sa vie s'effondrer. Un garçon populaire et de sa classe tripotait l'un de ses sous-vêtements les plus hideux.

Elle tendit brusquement la main en fronçant les sourcils et en respirant bruyamment.

James la regarda, étonné et assez perplexe : elle avait les cheveux en pétard ce qui lui donnait l'air encore plus hystérique qu'elle ne l'était, des feuilles et des brindilles y étaient logées et lui donnaient l'air d'une sauvage, il pouvait voir un début de bosse sur son front, de la boue et des traces d'herbe s'étalaient tout le long de son pyjama et de sa robe de chambre tandis que ses chaussons étaient à moitié ouverts et eux aussi recouverts de gadoue. Ses ongles étaient inégaux et noirs de terre, ses mains recouvertes d'écorchures qui saignaient, de même que ses joues.

Que venait-elle faire ici ? Et que faisais cette... Culotte ici ? C'était vraiment la sienne ? Il ne comprenait pas tout.

Lily avait encore mal à l'orteil, à la cheville, aux doigt, aux joues et au front. Son point de côté la torturait et son souffle était si précipité qu'il en devenait douloureux. Elle était épuisée, elle venait d'être punie, de se faire probablement renvoyer du club de Slughorn, de se blesser et de se ridiculiser devant la moitié de l'école et surtout lui, lui qui allait l'achever comme il aimait si bien le faire... Lui qui n'aurait justement jamais du trouver cette culotte...

Elle sentait les larmes monter mais respira encore plus profondément afin d'éviter de pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas !

Pas devant lui !

James regarda avec hésitation la culotte puis la lui tendit doucement. Lily l'attrapa d'un geste brusque, toujours aussi furieuse, prête à fondre en larme. A sa grande surprise, son camarade se contenta de lever un sourcil perplexe puis secoua la tête avant de retourner vers le centre du stade pour continuer l'entraînement.

Elle resta muette et immobile, un instant, à le regarder passer une jambe au-dessus de son balai afin de s'envoler et ressenti une immense fatigue... Elle n'avait plus la force de rien faire... Mais aussi une sorte de... Reconnaissance.

Elle n'en était pas sûre elle même mais elle avait comme envie de remercier James pour ne pas l'avoir asticotée un peu plus comme il l'aurait fait il y a quelques temps encore, pour lui avoir rendu simplement et gentiment cette foutue culotte, sans un mot, sans rien demander...

Il avait changé finalement.

Lily soupira tandis que James retournait près de Sirius, puis sortit du stade, épuisée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

-Juste me demander un truc qui lui appartenait, répondit évasivement son meilleur ami.

-C'est tout ? Elle est culottée de nous interrompre dans un match pour si peu !

James ne répondit pas mais afficha un sourire amusé en rougissant.

Morale de l'histoire : lavez votre linge. (Je peux parler...)

Bon, morale de l'histoire que Taka-peut-se-permettre : Felis Dormien Nunquam Titillandus

Avis de Shaman (grande marraine de cette fic) :

« et au final, on se sent con de s'impatienter pour une culotte »


End file.
